Maddening
by SilkenDreamer
Summary: Modern!Boston AU. Percy Whale is not a pediatrician but Jefferson Madden insists on bringing his daughter to him all the same. Heavily features a same sex romance. Mad Whale and Red Cricket.
1. Chapter 1

The lunch hour was always bustling at Granny's Diner, both because of its food and it's proximity to the city center. Since its opening it had catered for the hospital opposite it, the school next door, the police station on the other side of the road and the office complex next to the hospital. The interior was inspired by various fairy tales, a gimmick that had turned out to be a stroke of genius as the kitsch and international recognition had made it into a popular place for tourists visiting Boston as well as the locals. The walls were painted a warm, quiet green and were covered in 19th century replica prints of storybook pictures and each booth held its own theme. On shelves stood various items instantly recognizable to most people who entered. Cinderella's shoe was on a shelf above an Italian family who were discussing loudly where to go after lunch. A plastic frog wearing a crown sat leering creepily from it's perch on the back of the booth housing four off-duty police officers, their discussion focusing on the Cubs' chances. A gilded mirror hung behind the bar, the phrase "Who is the fairest of them all?" spelled in golden cursive around the edge.

When Percy Whale stepped in he immediately recognized people at two tables hosting hospital staff, one group of ER nurses sitting at the Sleeping Beauty table – the legs constituted of two spinning wheels. The other, a cardiologist, a pediatrician and neurosurgeon who took up the Snow White table that (unnecessarily in this case) held eight chairs. They spotted him and he got a few waves. Returning them with a nod he scanned the room for who was really there to see. Spotting her in her ridiculous work uniform of dirndl style dress ending quite a bit higher than strictly necessary, white blouse with ballooning sleeves and short red cape he waved to bring her over. Seeing him, she sent a smile over her shoulder to the table of policemen who were busy appreciating the back view of her dress before hurrying over.

Ruby Lucas was the proprietor's granddaughter and head waitress at Granny's Diner and, for several years now, Percy's best friend. She was tall and lithe, with gentle curves and slim muscles. A long fall of naturally loosely curling hair, as dark as sable and just as soft framed a face saved from harsh angles by the soft skin and the set of her features. Razor sharp cheekbones and arched brows framed eyes the color of a summer lake, all greens and blues and offset by her generous lips, easily tugged into a smile and usually painted a bright, siren red. In short, she could turn heads from the other side of a three feet brick wall. Had he been straight he had probably not been able to be her friend, too haunted by the perfect features to manage. So blessing his nature for the millionth time, he accepted her kiss on the cheek.

"Percy Andreas Whale, are you here during work hours?"

"I had to. I need a quick morale boost." He sank down on a stool and Ruby went through the opening in the bar to pin the police officer's orders to the rotating order wheel, speaking over her shoulder with a smile,

"You know we're not legally allowed to serve alcohol until after three."

"Not that kind of boost, Rubes. _He_ came again."

Ruby's beautiful face immediately transformed from teasing smile to sympathetic frown as she turned back.

"Oh, Perce, I'm sorry." She put her hands on her slim hips and shook her head. "His daughter has to be the sickliest kid in Massachusetts."

"She's not, really. He just worries. He's raising her on his own and he…" Percy's mind conjured up the warmth of the anxious father's gaze when he looked at her, the way his thoughts always went to her first. "…He's just wonderful."

"No, you just don't know him." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet he's just like all other men. He…ah…lies and cheats and only cares about himself, really."

"Go on, I need more." Like a man dying of thirst reaching for water he hunched over the bar, the worn wood feeling warm under his elbows.

"Ah," Ruby looked around for inspiration, her dark curls swaying around her face. "I bet he never listens, has no respect for others and… and leaves the toilet seat up. Sorry, I've been single for so long now I'm forgetting how horrible men are."

"Not all of them. You've just had extraordinarily bad luck."

Ruby shrugged, "If you say so. I think I've dated enough to be able to speak in general terms though."

Noting that the Italian family of five were looking around them to pay before leaving (having finally decided to go to the museum), Ruby looked around for Carmen. Sighing as the girl was once again nowhere to be found, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to work. Do you feel a bit better at least?"

"I do," Percy lied. "Go, earn tips with that ridiculous outfit." Getting up, he gave her hair an affectionate tug.

"Hey, I earn half as much as you because of this outfit. Now go be a doctor, I'll see you later."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair and glanced at the Snow White mirror behind the bar to make sure it didn't end up sticking straight up. If the famous words had meant who had the fairest hair or skin of them all he would be up there in the running, he thought sarcastically as he met the gaze of his reflection.

He had blonde hair that he wore short to spare fuss in the many early mornings he put in. He had pale skin that burnt easier than milk, his German and Swiss ancestry making him seemingly more suited to a life in the shade of the Alps than any sunny beaches. He was a bit above average height with a lean frame that tended to grow gaunt if he skipped gym days. His face was narrow with strong features, high cheekbones and hollow cheeks making him reminiscent of an academic or ascetic. He considered his own best feature his bright blue eyes (though he might sometimes wish they'd been lined with darker, fuller lashes). All in all he thought he was an all right package, attractive in his own right, with the right presentation. As usual he was dressed in grey suit trousers and a button down shirt that looked reliable and reassuring under a doctor's coat. Compared to the man who had just left his office he thought he looked incredibly dull and plain.

Jefferson Madden was a well-known Boston fixture. A likeable eccentric, his clothes were always eclectically reminiscent of Victorian times with cravats, brightly patterned waistcoats and a large selection of coats. Percy didn't know what had set off his infatuation with the era but couldn't deny they suited the man really well. Jefferson always looked either like the perfect lord of the manor or the ridiculously attractive stable boy. Then again, he'd probably look amazing dressed in a sack.

He was a little shorter than Whale with a slightly heavier build, broader over the shoulders and with strong arms that Percy wondered felt as good as they looked. His hair was dark and fell over his forehead, shading eyes the color of storm clouds, hiding his real feelings as effectively as a cloud would hide a clear sky. A square jaw, a wide mouth and a five o'clock shade of stubble whatever the time of day all set Percy's glands to work. Everything about Jefferson always had.

Jefferson's family had lived in Boston for as long as there had been a Boston. Probably most famous for instigating the riots of the Boston Tea Party the Maddens had remained at the core of Boston society for over two hundred years and the latest heir apparent was Jefferson Lewis Madden. Starting his life as a pampered princeling he had morphed into a globetrotting young playboy, his crazy stunts and pranks using the money amassed through his family's tea trade earning him the ridiculous nickname "The Mad Hatter". This was before a short and stormy marriage had resulted in a daughter. After that he had virtually disappeared from the society pages, focusing on raising his daughter and taking over more of the family business – the tea. The Maddens were to tea what the Hearsts were to publishing and their slogan "Madden for tea" was recognized all over the world.

All of this Percy knew because his own family moved in the same circles, as did he when the mood struck, his family's line tracing back to a branch of German nobility before becoming one of the oldest genteel families in Boston. Their name had morphed from the German von Whael to the more American friendly Whale in time. His great-grandmother had insisted on von Whael until the day she died but Percy had never minded avoiding spelling his surname at every turn. In fact, he rarely moved in what his mother liked to call "company" anymore. He preferred his work and lifestyle kept separate.

Leaving the Diner he looked up at the hospital, its stark cement silhouette comforting to him in its ugly functionality. Though not pretty or graceful Percy thought of it as a marvel of performing what it was meant to do. People went in hurt and (hopefully) left whole again. It never failed to make him feel useful. Needed. Something his parents would never understand. Especially his mother. She adored all things that were _not_ useful, in anything from her hobbies to her possessions. She surrounded herself with masses of things of no purpose or function, simply there to be pretty. A little bit of how she had wanted her children to be, there in her life to make it look complete but with little interest in them beyond their superficial value.

His father was slightly better but was mainly concerned with maintaining the good standing of their name. He thought Percy was not living up to the standard that was only in his head. Being a doctor was respectable, the title looked good on invitations and place cards but actually _practicing_ as one was not appreciated by either of his parents. And if he _absolutely had_ to practice medicine, they couldn't understand why he felt the need to work at a public hospital when he could have a "nice and quiet", as they put it (meaning expensive), private practice anywhere he wanted. Then again, they had never understood him at all anyway. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he ambled across the road.

This was one of the many reasons he tried to keep his life separate. Another reason not to keep his parents as an integral part of his life was the fact that he was gay. Living in the 21st century seemed to hold little appeal to his family and their circle of friends so Percy kept his preferences quiet from them and made sure to bring female dates when he couldn't avoid going alone to an event. Usually they were boring women his mother would approve of, insipid paper dolls who spent their lives looking after their looks and whose most interesting conversations included where they had gotten their latest pair of overpriced shoes and what the circle of "friends" (the same ones they had been seeing since before kindergarten) had been doing. Usually each other, in a long line of semi-incestuous liaisons.

Striding up the back stairs of the Grimm Memorial Hospital Whale was glad to note no one had seemed to miss him while he was out. He'd been working on an excuse that sounded more plausible than the truth, which was that he had a serious crush on Jefferson Madden and whenever the man brought his daughter for a check-up Whale had to get out to calm down afterwards. Jefferson seemed to feel the need to bring his daughter for a check-up at least once every two months and Whale was sure he would soon develop some type of anxiety disorder from it. Chatting with Grace, pretending not to notice as Jefferson prowled around the examination room, never standing still and letting Percy relax, always touching things and picking them up and setting them down. Percy seemed sensitive to his every move, each flicker in his eyes, down to his very scent. The purely Jefferson mix of masculine after-shave, a faint hint of tealeaves and the leather of his coat.

Entering his office now he was sure he could still smell it. Throwing the window open and leaning out, gulping down large breaths of cold Boston air he wondered why fate couldn't be fairer. He had dated plenty of men, had had serious relationships with three, had been in love with one. But all through it there had always been the nagging attention he couldn't help paying Jefferson Madden. Long before Jefferson had started to come to the hospital for Grace's check-ups Percy had been unable to keep from reading the pieces about him in the society pages, had gone to events where he thought he would be attending, had surreptitiously asked his mother about him. It wasn't as if he spent every moment of every day thinking about him but for fifteen years he also hadn't been able to shake the vague crush. A bit like he imagined people remembered their high school sweethearts because they were the first, he remembered Jeff because he had been the very first boy he had ever been attracted to.

Sitting back in his office chair, the window still open, the sound of traffic filling the room. An ambulance wailed past and someone honked. Rush hour was just starting and the traffic was rumbling like a sleeping dragon waking. Closing his eyes and leaning back Percy thought back to the young Jefferson.

He had seen him countless times over the years but the memory that stayed with him was from when he was fifteen. Percy had been home in the U.S. from his private school in Switzerland for Christmas. Finding himself at yet another obligation party, in Aspen of all places, getting in turns ignored by the adults and subjected to the same questions he always was about his school, his grades and his German he was bored out of his skull. Suddenly he had noticed a boy his own age creeping along the wall. In spite of the similarity in age he had no awkwardness marring his appearance, no scrawniness or pimples in sight. He wore the school blazer of Boston's foremost private school and a secretive expression as he sneaked past the groups of Boston's finest. Following him with his eyes he saw the boy duck under a table and disappear from view. Frowning, he had wondered what business the boy had under the table before the answer had become painfully clear.

Dozens upon dozens of white rabbits had appeared from under the long buffet table, their ears twitching as they looked around before setting off like a fluffy, white stampede down the ballroom. At first he'd been shocked but then the laughter had bubbled up through him as society ladies climbed chairs and portly men wearing evening jackets chased the much faster bunnies over the highly polished parquet floor. His mother had glanced icily at him from her perch on top of a Chippendale chair and he had bowed his head and quietly slipped out.

Finding a quiet spot on a balcony he drew deep breaths of cold, clear air so different from the damper air of Boston. Aspen was his parents' favored spot for Christmas. Not because they skied but because they enjoyed the views and, above all, it was _expected_ that they would be there. Percy genuinely liked it, he could ski all day and avoid his parents who'd rather eat using only one set of cutlery than strap on skis and it reminded him of Switzerland, which he considered more of a home than Boston now. So ignoring the cold he stuck his hands in the pockets of his suit trousers and looked up at the stars.

"Pretty funny, huh?"

He turned from his spot and saw the boy in the school blazer in the doorway. In his arms was a white rabbit. Percy raised a brow.

"Where did you get all the rabbits?"

"Chef. They breed them to eat. I thought they might enjoy a little run."

Whale couldn't help the smile though he fought it.

"I knew you thought it was funny. I saw you laughing."

"I was not."

"You were. You saw Countess Holstenstern climb that chair while her husband pushed her up cause she was too fat to do it herself and you laughed."

"I…Okay, fine, it was a _little_ funny."

"You should've seen my dad's face. Now _that_ was funny." Setting down the bunny that scuttled off to nibble at the plastic leaves of the potted plant in the corner he stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're Percy, aren't you? Percy Whale?"

Surprised, Percy nodded. "How do you know?"

"Ah, who doesn't? The golden child of the Boston social circle. Going to private school in Switzerland, speaks four languages, academic genius, star skier, handsome and playing by all the rules. Ancestry traced back to Wilhelm the Conqueror and table manners that would make the Queen of England cry with joy. You're the son my parents wish they had."

He couldn't hear any resentment except for the words " _playing by all the rules_ ". He did do that though, so he let it slip. It was easier to play by the rules, that meant people would usually leave you alone. Alone to do whatever you wanted in peace.

"You're Jefferson Madden, aren't you?"

"At your service," Jefferson bowed with an exaggerated flourish but ruined the gentlemanly impression by looking up and grinning wolfishly. Approaching, he walked past Percy and hoisted himself up on the banister to sit.

"You shouldn't sit there. You could fall."

The response was automatic and Jeff grinned.

"Could I? What if I don't fall? What if I just get to sit and swing my legs and have a good time?"

"Maybe. You could fall though."

"Oh? Like this you mean?" With a laugh he leaned back and dropped himself over the edge. Percy's heart stopped and rushing forward he leaned over the ledge.

"Jefferson? Jefferson!" He heard a laugh and looked straight down where the other boy was lying in a snow bank. "Are you insane? You could have died!"

"Died? The snow is five feet deep, Percy."

"You don't know what could have been under there. You could have fallen on a rock or a…a…"

"A hidden reindeer? A yeti? An ice pick?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just… It's just dangerous."

"But fun. You should try it."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Whale, it's just a few feet. It feels great." Jefferson spread his arms and legs to form a snow angel. "Live a little."

"I'd like to live a lot, which is why I'm going to stay up here."

"Suit yourself. But I think it'd do you good."

"It would do me good to fall into a heap of snow?"

"It would do you good to do something unexpected. Just for the hell of it."

For some reason Percy suddenly wanted to jump off the ledge. Just for the hell of it. And he wanted to be able to say "hell" without sounding ridiculous.

"It's stupid."

"So be stupid. Who's going to know?"

Percy opened his mouth to say that who saw wasn't the point at all before he changed his mind. What was the point anyway? Looking around, he hesitantly swung his leg over the banister. Jefferson cheered and sat up in the snow.

Suddenly all Percy could see was his laughing face, his smiling lips and the twinkle in his eyes. He wanted to be closer to them, see them sparkle in mirth, see exactly how the color of them changed when he laughed. So he took a deep breath and let go. The fall was shorter than he had expected and landing in the snow with a soft "woosh" he felt the snow mold to his body, the cold not yet registering, making it the most comfortable thing he had ever lain on.

"Way to go! Wanna do it again?"

Sitting up to look into Jefferson's glittering eyes it had all melted together. The exhilaration from doing something completely pointless just because it was fun, the laughter and relief mixing with how he felt his eyes get stuck in Jefferson's every time he met his gaze, how his body seemed to be mirroring his in stance, as if it wanted to be the same as his. His heart had beaten heavier and his cheeks had grown warm. Shaking his head as he tried to hide what he thought must be painfully obvious, the new wish in his eyes. But Jefferson had simply shrugged.

"I guess the snow's too packed now anyway." He lay back down again and sighed, the breath rising in a puff of steam from his mouth. For a moment Percy wanted to inhale it himself, know the same air that had been in his lungs would be in his. Then he shook his head and leaned forward, hugging his knees to his chest and wondering what was going on inside him. Emotions he had never known were racing around his chest and unsure of what to do he rested his chin on his knees.

Then an angry voice had called,

" _Jefferson Lewis Madden_ , _are you out there?"_

"Uh-oh." Jefferson had sat up with a start. "Have to be off. See you around, Percy."

Then he had grinned and been off, in the opposite direction of the angry voice. The rest of the holiday Jefferson had been grounded and Percy hadn't seen him again until the next year at a party where the other boy had been busy following an eighteen-year-old Italian girl with legs to her ears around. And so the friendship that could have been had ran into the sand as it passed with time. It had become nothing but a memory. A crystal clear one to Percy who sometimes looked into it in his mind like a snow globe, seeing himself next to Jefferson in the snow, so young, only feeling the first flutters of innocent love and the golden hope that comes with it as the snow fell quietly around them.

And perhaps he had imagined, hundreds of times, that he had leaned over, given into the wish and been brave enough to press his lips to Jefferson's. They'd have been cold and tasted of the sweet punch they'd been serving inside. His lips would curve in a smile under his before parting in welcome and… Percy sat up. He was much too old to fantasize about a teenage boy, no matter that the boy was the same age as him now. The blue Colorado mountains faded from his mind and his office came back into view. The phone was ringing angrily and the evening had started to fall outside. Rubbing his eyes he spun his chair back to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Whale, your four o'clock is waiting." The desk nurse's tone was clipped and he guessed she had been calling for a while. She could have crossed the corridor and knocked but the woman considered that demeaning and never left her chair behind her all-important welcome desk.

"Send her in, Margo." Running his hand through his hair he banished the last remnants of the daydream and looked up as Belle Gold entered.

"Belle, welcome. How can I help?"


	2. Chapter 2

He rarely went out. Today he didn't really feel like it more than he usually did. But he did know what he needed and that "it" could easiest be found in the dark, sweaty depths of a nightclub. What he wanted wasn't so much an "it" perhaps as a "someone", or to be quite honest, an "anyone", to forget - if only for a few moments – that Jefferson Madden existed.

He didn't always go out and find someone after seeing Jeff. But once in a while the pressure built too high and the frustration had to take form. So he showered and changed after work before finding his way to the Never Neverland Club. Going downstairs the beat of the music slammed against him, the rhythm vibrating from the soles of his feet, through to his chest until it seemed to meld with his heartbeat. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around and met four different pairs of eyes. Finding one grey pair in particular attractive he steered towards them and let the noise swallow him up and drown everything else out.

Three hours later the owner of the grey eyes spoke.

"I look like him, don't I?"

"Hm?" Whale looked up from where he was checking his emails in case of any emergency cases at the hospital, his reading glasses slipping down his nose a little.

The young man was standing at the wall to ceiling window, his naked frame silhouetted against the dark blue sky. The tip of his cigarette glowed in the dark and cast a shadow over his face that made him even more similar to Jefferson. He inhaled and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, the man you really want in here."

Whale took off his glasses, tossed them on the desk and rubbed his eyes. What was the point of lying to a stranger anyhow?

"I suppose you do."

The man nodded and exhaled smoke, watching it slowly rise to the ceiling.

"I thought so. Straight?"

Percy thought of all the women Jefferson had paraded around with, the ones caught on camera with him in various state of undress, the ones he'd seen him with himself.

"Very much."

"It's a bitch."

"It is. I don't have to see him a lot but today…Well, I saw him today."

"How long?"

He didn't have to tell Whale what he was asking.

"Fifteen years."

"That's rough." The man seemed to think for a while before deciding something. "I don't usually do this but…You know, if this helps then it's no hardship for me to come back. I'll leave my number."

He shouldn't take it. He shouldn't have a direct line to someone so similar in looks and yet so different in person to Jeff. It was unethical, it was painful, it was masochistic, it was…addictive.

"Pad's in the kitchen." As the man ambled through to the next room, Whale called to him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I told you, it's Will."

"I mean your full name."

"Scarlet. Will Scarlet."

o.O.o

The next evening Percy found himself commiserating at the bar in the Diner.

"You didn't really sleep with him just because he looks like him, did you?" Ruby filled the measure with bourbon before shrugging and adding a healthy second dose to the glass.

"No." Percy unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "But it was the main reason."

"And what were the others?"

"I was just lonely. And tired of it. Of this. It's not as if I think about Jefferson everyday and lead my life hopelessly pining and wishing he'd be in it. Just, sometimes, it gets to me that he's the person I've cared about for the longest and he'll never be anything but an acquaintance, really."

"Would you want him to be more? As in friends?" Ruby reached for the limes sitting pre-cut into wedges in a metal bowl.

"I don't know. Probably not. It might just make it worse. But I don't _not_ want to see him ever again either. I really don't know, I…Oh god." He spoke out loud as he spotted a familiar figure in the mirror behind the bar and Ruby turned from making their drinks, her smile fading.

"What? What is it, Percy?"

"It's…It's him. They. Them. Here." Deciphering his stumbling Ruby looked up over his shoulder to see Jefferson and Grace enter. Grace's face lit up in pleasure as she saw the fairy tale theme and gave her father's hand a tug. He was wearing a similar grin as he took in the grumpy looking crowned frog and the picture of the skimpily clad Goldilocks sleeping, a bear staring down at her in not altogether displeased surprise.

"That's him? He's _gorgeous_."

" _What_ _have I been telling you?_ "

"I didn't believe you, you have weird taste."

" _I_ have weird taste?" Lowering himself over the bar, praying he'd be able to escape before they spotted him, Ruby turned on her hundred watt smile.

"Oh, look he's seen you. He looks pleased. They're coming over, they're-Oh, hi, welcome to Granny's, how can I help you?" The last part she directed at Jeff who had approached, Grace in tow.

"I just saw someone I know here. Dr. Whale, how nice to see you."

Grimacing to himself before straightening up he managed a weak smile.

"Jefferson. Grace. What are you…I mean, this isn't really your part of town?"

"No, we made a special trip since you've been talking this place up for so long."

"Have I?" He could barely remember what he said most of the time Jefferson was around. He mostly tried to hide the fact that his eyes got stuck on various parts of him. The lobe of his ear, the strong point where arm met shoulder, a lean hip bone under leather. But how could he be stupid enough to mention a place he actually went to? Risk exactly this happening?

"Well, that's just perfect. Percy here was just telling me he hadn't eaten dinner yet, why don't you all take the Little Red Riding Hood table?" Ruby said cheerily and Whale could have strangled her.

But Jefferson just smiled and tilted his head towards him. There was no way he could say no to that look.

"I bet you're a Riding Hood fan, aren't you?" Ruby bent down towards Grace who nodded shyly, her eyes wide and admiring on the billowing sleeves of Ruby's "uniform".

"Follow me."

Seated under the stuffed wolf's head with Jefferson to his right and Grace opposite he cursed Ruby to seven hells and back. He'd never been so uncomfortable in his life. Glaring daggers at her she just smiled sweetly and handed out the menus.

"Here you go. Today's soup is pumpkin – Cinderella's old carriage to be exact," she said to Grace and winked as the girl giggled. "And the special is our Lady and the Tramp meatballs. I'll be right back to take your orders."

Jefferson continued to look around the Diner, an appreciative grin on his face. Allowing himself a quick moment to appreciate the lines of Jeff's face when he smiled Percy found himself caught staring when the other man turned his attention on him.

"So do you believe in fairy tales, Doctor?"

"Of course not." He caught Grace's appalled face and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, some."

"Which ones?" Grace asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well…Beauty and the Beast, for one. I've even seen them in person." Or so he liked to imagine when recalling witnessing the blooming romance between the sweet hospital librarian and the investment banker from next door. They seemed a perfect fit to be cast in those roles, he thought, with her sweet nature and his cold demeanor.

"And Snow White, certainly. I've met her too." The schoolteacher from the school opposite who had been given mouth to mouth by one of the policemen in the area after there had been an accident just outside the hospital and "magically" she had awoken to be brought in to the ICU alive.

"Cinderella too, she was nice." A poor, malnourished girl in the ER who'd caught the eye of the son of a steel magnate whose father was in for a bypass surgery. She had then been whisked off to a life of luxury seemed like a modern retelling of the classic story.

"Did you really meet Cinderella?" he didn't think Ashley Boyd would fail to meet Grace's expectations of a fairy tale princess with her sweet face and gentle nature if they ever met. And she'd probably agree with him her life had turned into a fairy tale. Or so he would think as she had just floated from his office last week with the good news of expecting a baby to share with her Prince Charming.

"And, of course, I know little Red Riding Hood. Here she is now." Ruby must have caught the end of the conversations as she simply responded to Grace's question if she'd really been eaten by a wolf and cut out again by a huntsman by replying,

"Sure. It was a bit stuffy in there but the humidity did wonders for my hair. Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Mac and cheese. And Snow White Apple juice." Grace piped up and Jeff elbowed her gently. "Please," she added and Jeff smiled in approval. Whale was grasped by the strangest urge to have him look at him the same way.

"The Pinocchio sandwich and a Friar Tuck brew, please, "Red"." Scribbling as she turned her gaze to him, Whale mumbled,

"Just water." She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly seeing through his transparent plan of a quick escape. So he sighed and added, "And the same for me, please Ruby." He sighed. God, the woman was pushy.

"Coming right up." Then she sashayed off and he hoped she could feel his gaze burning a hole through her back as she left. Listening to Grace and Jefferson chat about the various fairy tale themed decorations around he prayed the evening would speed up when Ruby returned to put down their drinks. Jeff smiled at her in thanks and Ruby flashed her wide, dazzling smile in return. Excusing himself Percy followed her when she left the table.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" She unloaded her tray at the bar, efficiently sorting dirty glasses in order of shape.

"That thing you do around men. The walk, the smile, the flirty voice."

"I am _not_ flirting with that man. Give me some credit." He slumped a bit and sent Jeff a glance over his shoulder.

"I know. It's not intentional. You're just so…you. You're what every man dreams of."

"That is ridiculous, Percy."

"It's not. But could you please at least stop…I don't know, smiling or…"

"Percy, you're being paranoid. He's not looking at me in any particular way, which is even unusual, I'll give you that. So stop sneaking off to hide and just _talk_ to the man. Believe me, he didn't come here for me."

"I am not sneaking off."

"You most definitely are."

"I'm just-"

"You're just avoiding him. Now give him a chance, go over there and relax a bit, talk to the man for heaven's sake. This is your chance to actually get to know him."

Trying to follow Ruby's advice and relax he found to his surprise it was easier than he thought it would be to talk to Jeff. Trying to see past the ghost of his first love hovering in front of him at all times and obscuring the man he was now he could now see a funny and intelligent adult, one he enjoyed talking to. They laughed and talked long after Grace had fallen asleep in the booth out of boredom, her head pillowed on her father's jacket and Percy's spread on top of her like a blanket.

Besides similar upbringings they also had in common that their parents harbored very alike views of their sons. They both enjoyed old horror movies and shared a common taste for Italian food. On most other things they differed but instead of this drying up the conversation it only made it flow easier.

Walking home afterwards Percy felt happier than he had in a long time. But under it, like a cold spot of shade in the early spring where the weak sun couldn't reach yet he knew seeing Jeff more was a terrible mistake. Even if they could grow to be friends they would never be anything more. And he wasn't sure if that was better than pining from a distance.

o.O.o

On the way out to lunch a few days later he spotted the doctor from the psychiatry ward three floors up. He was standing on the steps, looking around, seemingly unsure of something.

"Dr. Hopper." He turned and Whale saw he had been fiddling with a smartphone. Fumbling it back in his pocket he pushed his glasses up his nose and focused on Percy.

"Dr. Whale. How are you?" Unfailingly polite, with a charming smile and a deep voice Percy thought that if had been at all into the geeky type he would have found more reasons to head over to the psych ward for the quiet red haired psychiatrist. With wide shoulders, large, yet elegant hands and an adorable twinkle in his eyes, sexy horn-rimmed glasses and a crease in his cheek that had to have been a dimple when he was younger he added to an all around appealing figure. The tweed was just a bonus.

"Very well, thanks. How about you, you look a bit lost?"

Dr. Hopper looked a bit sheepish and Whale couldn't help smiling. For his age, which was probably a little older than Percy himself, he still looked like a boy when he made that face.

"Ah, I was just…Well, I was trying to find someplace to eat for lunch. I normally bring my lunch with me but today I forgot so and I don't know the area all that well…"

Feeling more than helpful after his excellent evening the other day Whale smiled. He could be generous when the world was smiling at him so he asked,

"How about coming with me? I'm just heading across the street to Granny's. Food's good, service is quick and friendly and it couldn't be closer."

"Oh…" Dr. Hopper seemed to consider for a while. "Isn't that the fairy tale diner?"

"It is."

"I heard it's really busy."

"It is but I know the owner. Well, her granddaughter. We'll get seats no problem."

"Not ahead of the people who are waiting? I wouldn't want to delay people who have been waiting."

Whale shook his head. He had no idea that breed still existed. The considerate one.

"Okay, we'll go ask Ruby how it's looking then. Deal?"

Nodding, Dr. Hopper walked with him and Whale stepped into Granny's. For once the diner had at least three empty tables and feeling lucky, Percy headed to the Wonderland one and sat down.

Looking around interestedly Dr. Hopper joined him, setting his umbrella down and letting his lips twitch at the sight of the Cheshire cat wearing glittery reindeer horns in early celebration of the season. Then Ruby bustled up and leaned over the table to kiss Percy's cheek, her perfume scenting the air as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Ruby, this is my colleague, Dr. Hopper. He's a psychiatrist." Ruby straightened and smiled.

"Oh, that's great! Maybe you can tell me why I'm still working as a waitress at age thirty one, while living with my grandmother and dressing up like a fairy tale character as a job?" Ruby joked and set her tray against her hip as she gathered up dirty glasses from the table.

"Ah, well, I don't know you or your particular circumstances but I would guess you in some way feel obliged. If you live with your grandmother instead of parents you probably only have her and though your relationship might get strained sometimes you're all you have so you feel compelled to help each other. You probably feel guilty about thinking wanting to leave, which adds strain to your relationship, especially since you also live together and that leaves you feeling even guiltier. And I'd think you enjoy your job if you're still doing it but you're reluctant to admit it, especially to your grandmother. But that's just a guess."

Ruby's mouth had dropped in shock and Whale blinked in surprise. It was a pretty accurate pitch of Ruby's complex love-hate relationship with the diner.

"That wasn't actually a question was it? Sorry, I didn't place it was a joke." But Ruby just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I hope you get paid for that magic, doctor. This one," she nodded at Whale, "has to cut people open to see what's inside. You just need that brain. I'm impressed."

She smiled and then turned on her skinny heel and Whale looked over to Hopper. He was wearing the dazed look most men wore when they watched Ruby walk away but since his eyes were lingering on the back of her head and not lower Whale decided to leave it. Ruby was an attractive woman, there was no denying it. Her looks mainly seemed to attract the type of man who only led to heartbreak and Ruby had in self-defense sworn off men, a pact he had been happy to join in after his latest nasty break up. But now, now things were different. He had finally spoken properly to Jefferson and would maybe see him again. He had a chance of becoming his friend and if he were to ever give even the slightest indication he wanted more Percy would break the pact in a heartbeat. Ruby would understand. Probably.

Turning to Archie he saw the man was still in some kind of daze, staring at the spot where Ruby had stood.

"Dr. Hopper?" He didn't move and amused Whale leaned into his line of sight. "Dr. Hopper?"

"Oh, sorry." He cleared his throat and color rose in his cheeks. "Just Archie is fine, Dr. Whale."

"All right, Archie. I'm afraid my given name's Percy."

"That's not so bad. Derived from Percival, a noble surname carried by a family originally from Perci and the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Is it? My mother probably knows that. What about you? Know what Archie means?"

"Well, it's of Norman origin and brought into Britain during the early middle ages. It's combined by two words meaning genuine and bold." He cleared his throat again. "Sorry, I can't seem to help lecturing. I don't go out much."

"Not at all. If someone gets me started on a topic I enjoy I can go on for hours. Don't talk to me about cellular regeneration, for example."

"Would that be epimorphosis or-" He was interrupted by Ruby returning with menus.

"No! No, don't get him started, I mean it. He'll never shut up. How about you do me instead?" Archie coughed on his water and his glasses slipped down his nose. For once Ruby actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"My name, I mean. I guess it only means ruby like the stone?"

"Ah, well, yes. The root is from the Latin root ruber, I think. It was popularized in the nineteenth century."

"How do you know stuff like that?"

"I just have a good memory. For facts that is. I can't remember to do the shopping or get my hair cut." The normal flirting-for-tips-Ruby would have winked and said his hair looked just fine to her. But this unusually shy Ruby just said,

"Maybe you remember more important things. Let me know when you're ready to order."

o.O.o

Leaving the diner Archie had thrown a last look behind him and Whale couldn't help the light teasing when the red haired man had been so obviously taken with Ruby.

"You think she's cute, don't you?"

"What? No, I, I…" His shoulders sank. "I guess I'm not very subtle."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. She liked you, I could tell."

Archie's ears grew red as he shook his head.

"No, not like that. Women usually don't. Especially not women like Ruby."

Whale nodded internally in satisfaction. Most men referred to Ruby as a girl even though she was past thirty. Archie hadn't.

"Maybe you just don't notice it. Women flirt with looks, gestures, subtle signals."

"I'm not very good at that kind of game. I can easily read them in others but when it comes to me I suppose I get a bit blocked. You can't objectively treat yourself. I mean-"

"Slow down, Doctor. Not playing games happens to be exactly what Ruby needs."

Though she might not know it, he added to himself.

"Dr. Wh-Percy, I don't…I'm not…Listen, I appreciate what you are trying to do but women are not very interested in me and I have made my peace with that so can you please forget it?"

With that he crossed the road and turned to the right before the stairs to get to the back elevator to get to the psychiatry floor. Whale shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets before walking up the stairs. Who had damaged that man? Who had convinced him he wasn't attractive? He wasn't sure but he felt even stronger that the damages of his oldest friend and his newest would be able to heal each other. He would have to have a think about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Having lunch with Archie again the topic of technology had come up and led on to a discussion about smartphones. The red haired psychiatrist had admitted he had a smartphone but no idea on how to use it. He kept mentioning he would read the manual one day and Whale shook his head.

"No, what you need is someone to show you the basics, that's all." A bright idea flashed in his mind as his gaze fell on Ruby approaching the table. "And as it happens, Ruby here is the uncrowned queen of the smartphone. She could teach you." Knowing she had heard the conversation, he added. "That's actually a great idea. You could come here and she'll give you a few pointers."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Archie said at the same time as Ruby replied,

"I'm sure Archie would liked someone he knows to teach him." Percy smiled at their simultaneous responses. This was just fascinating.

"Oh, I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind and Archie you don't think you could find a better teacher than Ruby, do you?" Archie dumbly shook his head as Ruby glowered at him.

"All right then. All settled."

Ruby gave in first and offered,

"Why don't you pop in tomorrow?"

"Right, well, when is best for you?"

"It's usually quiet between two and three, or just before closing."

"I'll come at around two then." Pleased with himself Percy watched the two test subjects look away uncomfortably. They'd thank him later.

o.O.o

"Are you insane?" Ruby burst out the moment Archie was out the door of the Diner.

"No, I don't believe I have any mental challenges or social adjustment issues. I don't even have an attention deficiency disorder. I'm rather dull, really."

"Well, something is clearly deficient in there since you just _set me up_ with Archie Hopper!"

"So? Archie's cute, he's sweet and smart."

"Exactly!"

Percy shook his head, "I'm really not following."

"He's really cute, and really smart. And funny. And adorable. He'd never want to date anyone…anyone like me."

"What are you talking about? Of course he would." He'd like to see the man who wouldn't like to date Ruby Lucas. If there was one he was rather sure he'd play on Percy's team.

"For my looks, maybe. He's a doctor for heaven's sake. What would we talk about, huh? My thesis on dishwasher stacking perhaps? Or the socioeconomic distribution of tipping customers? I don't even know what socioeconomic means or-"

"You're not being fair to him or to you, Ruby. You're fun to talk to and you might not have a degree but you're smart, smarter than a lot of people I know that have a degree." He reached out and out a hand on her arm. "Just see how it goes. Maybe he'll surprise you."

"I hate you." Ruby sat down at the table and rested her forehead on her arms on the table. "What if he doesn't like me?" she added in a small voice.

"Ruby, I promise you that man is interested in you for more than your looks. And if he isn't I'll refer sixty cases of hypochondriacs to him next week."

Ruby managed a laugh at that.

"Besides, I'm a doctor, I have a degree and we manage to talk, right?"

"Yes, but you're just…you."

"And maybe Archie will be just Archie. Relax, let's see how it goes."

"Fine. But you have to promise to be there. I don't want to sit in awkward silence with him for twenty minutes."

o.O.o

Since he had dutifully turned up to "chaperone" he was surprised when he turned up to find Archie and Ruby there already. They were sitting at the Beauty and the Beast table, a nineteenth century print of the Beast - a terrifying mix of bull and lion - snarling from a picture above them. Their heads were bent close together over the phone and their postures signalled they were at ease as Ruby flicked the screen. From the motion he guessed she was showing him the photo app. Not wanting to interrupt them yet, Whale leaned against the bar watching the two of them in the Snow White mirror.

"I don't have any pictures but the example ones, I guess."

"Take one of me. Here, this button takes the photo and you zoom by doing this." Ruby leaned back in the booth, tilting her head and smiling. Archie fumbled a little but managed to snap a picture.

"Now," she took the phone back and pushed some buttons. "I put my number in here so whenever I call the picture comes up. So you know it's me."

Whale could see the consternation in Archie's eyes and prayed he wouldn't voice the question so clearly written on his face – _Why would you ever call me?_

"Here, put your number on my phone. That way it'll be easier to work out when we can have our lessons." Still clearly not believing what was perfectly obvious to everyone else in the room – that Ruby wanted his number – he put in the digits.

Smiling at her success she slipped the phone back in her apron pocket. Whale felt a similar smile tug at his lips. For once Ruby was interested in someone – from what he could tell through their brief acquaintance – decent. It would do his friend good to have some decent in her life. Still smiling to himself he left without them noticing and pranced down the street.

o.O.o

The minute he got in to the office the phone started ringing and in an uncharacteristic leap he picked it up. His hoping against hope seemed to have paid off as Jeff's voice greeted him on the other end.

"Doctor Whale," he said teasingly. "You sound out of breath. I'm not catching you at a…bad time, am I?"

"No-No, not at all. I was just…Ah, I just got back in. I've been to-" He realized late lunch would probably push it at three in the afternoon. "-help a friend."

"Always the considerate one, aren't you, Percy?"

If he didn't know better he'd say the tone was vaguely flirty. Unfortunately he did know better.

"It is part of my job, after all."

"You were out rendering your assistance as a physician to a friend?" He heard the other man shift and imagined he was putting his feet up on some massive mahogany desk in a swish office further downtown.

"Not really. More…well, to be honest I was going to help out as she was nervous about a date but I got there and she seemed to be doing just fine on her own."

"Rose to the challenge, did she? Anyway, I have to go, Grace'll be back from school any minute."

"Jeff, did you call for any particular reason?"

"No?" He sounded surprised. "Just to chat. Well, go to go. See you, Percy."

Then he hung up and Percy stood with the receiver frozen to his hand. Damn the man and his infuriating, confusing, eccentric ways.

o.O.o

Jeff leaned back in his chair, the view of the city spreading in front of him filling him with a sense of satisfaction. He was exactly where he was meant to be. Perhaps it was because it had taken him so long to find it, that content, that made it all the better. Maybe it was just growing old.

Still, he thought he'd appreciate it more than others long after they took it for granted. He had travelled the world when he was younger, had lived in more countries than he had fingers and toes and had never been fully happy. He had liked living in Rome where the streets were hot and the accents melodious. He had enjoyed Copenhagen with its laidback inhabitants and their constant beer drinking and cycling. London had been a great adventure, the feeling of always being of the cusp of something great chasing you through the streets as a past heavy with importance lent a hard-earned dignity to the buildings.

Boston had through all these changes seemed insular and boring, downtrodden and old-fashioned. It wasn't until Grace was born that he had found it change. Suddenly home meant a lot more than his parents' stodgy mansion. It meant providing something for his daughter that he had never felt he had himself. In trying to give it to her it had turned into home for him too.

He'd never thought he'd see the day, a time when he would be content to stay in one place for more than a few months, when he wouldn't be chasing the next adventure, to turn the next corner just to see what was there.

Though many things had changed in the last eight years, one thing remained – he rarely found lasting friends. More often that not he would grow bored and prefer a new acquaintance. He hated repetition and a lot of people were just terribly repetitive. That was why he quite liked Percy Whale. The man was a mystery in some ways. He could rely wholly on his family for income, could pick and choose how and when he would like to work. But he had opted for a low paid, highly stressful public hospital downtown. Jefferson suspected that inside that private school, slightly prim exterior there was a really decent man. And wasn't that wonderfully unsuspected in someone from his word?

"Daddy!" The door burst open and Grace raced in with Fred, his driver, behind her. Nodding his thanks for taking her up the chauffeur smiled back and shook his head in the universal "it's nothing" gesture. Then he turned to continue his habitual flirting with Jeff's assistant.

"Hi, sweetheart." He stood and scooped her up, preventing her from simply crashing into him. Spinning her just to hear her giggle, he asked,

"How was your day?"

"Awesome. We're doing papier mache sculptures and I'm making Darth Vader's head, it's going to be great. We have a new gym teacher and he's nice and we're going to climb the ropes next week and can we go to Granny's for dinner?" Drawing a breath after her harangue she aimed a look she knew usually worked to get her way at him. Surprised he actually wanted to go, if only for a chance to maybe run into Percy, Jeff shook his head.

"'Fraid not. Mrs. Pott's made us healthy dinner. She worries I don't feed you right." Grace wrinkled her nose.

"No peas."

"All right, no peas. But if she made carrots you eat them all."

"Fine." She sighed. "I hope it's roast." His cook's opinion of what was healthy food seemed to be heavily influenced by the British cuisine.

"Me too." Because knowing Mrs. Potts, it could be a lot worse.

o.O.o

Percy paced the length of his living room. Why was Jeff calling him – just because? Why had his voice slipped into that velvety register that sent shivers down his back and made blood pound in his ears? Taking a sip of the Scotch he was drinking he grimaced as it burnt its way down to his stomach, joining the heat that was already rolling there.

Jefferson did a lot of things "just because". Like falling off banisters and releasing bunnies at a party. Quite possibly he had been thinking of Grace, or dinner, or both and that had lead to an association slip to Granny's and that in turn to Percy. Jeff was the kind of person who would pick up the phone simply because he had a fleeting thought regarding someone.

Perhaps it came from his constant search of fun, of excitement. You never knew what would happen if you called on them out of the blue. Percy was different. He didn't call anyone if he didn't have reason. If it was to ask someone out he planned the whole conversation in advance. He'd been known to keep a little script handy. Jefferson would probably laugh at that. That big, rolling laugh. He could still hear it in his head from their dinner at Granny's. It haunted him, just like Jeff's eyes did, the way they creased at the corners when he smiled, how the slate warmed to thunderclouds when they shone in mirth. The scent of him, the damnable after-shave and that touch of tealeaves and leather. Tossing his whisky back he knew while the dinner might have been innocent enough, Jeff seeking him out after it had all sorts of futile hopes racing inside him. It was stupid. Everything about him was stupid when it came to Jefferson, his heart in particular.

Annoyed he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialled and closed his eyes in defeat. The person at the other end of the line picked up after three signals.

"Percy." He'd obviously saved his number then.

"Will." Not knowing what to say after his name Whale hesitated.

"I'll be over there in thirty."

o.O.o

Jefferson grinned as Grace jumped into the large bed and pushed and prodded at the covers and pillows like a little pig searching for truffles. She would only sleep in the middle of a heap of an array of pillows, stuffed toys and covers, splayed out like an unconscious queen amidst it all. As he sat to tuck her in she asked for a story but as her eyelids were already drooping and her breathing heavy he kissed her forehead before standing. He'd only gotten to the door before he heard the telltale snoozing and knew she was fast asleep. Careful to be quiet he sneaked out, gently closing the door behind him.

Venturing down the hall he opened the door to his own bedroom. It was a large, comfortable space, the taste reflecting his affection for the Victorian era. Done in deep greens and browns it was masculine without being austere and Jeff loved the little authentic pieces scattered around. The washstand with the slightly uneven legs, the cigar humidor on the dresser, the collection of snuffboxes in a glass topped case. A collection of tea services found by the Maddens over generations from every corner of the world and every age were arranged beautifully on shelves on the walls.

Pulling at his cravat (a deep green like the walls of the room today) he tossed the scrap of fabric over the back of a chair. He had never had to pick up after himself and it was only after seeing Grace's innate neatness he had realized he tended to leave a mess wherever he went. It just didn't occur to him to pick up the cup he had been drinking from or not leave his clothes where he stood when he undressed. But noticing the trait in his daughter he was trying to get better.

Spotting the little bottle of vitamins sitting on his nightstand with the heart shaped post-its Grace used next to it. " _Take one!_ ", was scrawled in her childish handwriting on it. Picking up the bottle he stroked the label, the letters small and blue, spelling "Prescribed by Dr. Percy Whale, M.D."

 _Doctor_. Jeff shook his head in amusement. The man had never taken the easy path. He wouldn't have to work if he didn't want to, in fact he had been expected not to, destined to travel from one social engagement to the next in a never-ending carousel of parties, charity events, retreats and functions. But instead of committing his life to leisure he had gone to medical school, studied hard and graduated at the top of the class. Then he had again had the easy option of letting his trust fund pay for a practice and only treating the people he wished.

But not Percy Whale. No, he had gone to a public hospital, had worked his way up through skill and hard work. Specialized in cardiology he still performed several hours of general practice a week. In the clinic was where they had happened to meet again after years of barely nodding at each other about once or twice a year at parties.

Then, three years ago Grace had caught a terrible cold and her cough had kept him up for hours, sitting at her bedside watching her little face scrunched up in unease even in sleep. In the end he hadn't been able to take it and he'd bundled her up in all her winter clothes and carried her out to his driver who took them to the hospital.

At three in the morning was a surprisingly busy time in the emergency room and people had been bustling around, all harried and stressed. Possibly more so due to his repeated nagging someone had to take a look at his daughter no matter how many "Please wait your turn, sir," he received in response. Then, Percy had appeared from behind a door with frosted glass windows. He had been wearing his white coat and held a clipboard and for a moment Jeff couldn't place him. The Percy Whale he knew was usually dressed in well-cut, modern and understated suits made from expensive fabrics. He tended to have an absentminded and slightly cold demeanour or as if he was always thinking of things more important than those around him could imagine. Recalling from the society chatter the man was indeed a physician Jeff got to his feet.

"Percy!" He caught the end of the conversation he was having with a nurse.

"-as my shift ended three hours ago I'm leaving now, should anyone ask for me _I_ – _am_ – _not_ – _here_."

"Percy!" Annoyed, a wrinkle creasing his forehead the blond man turned and spotted him. After a moment where he had to place who he was looking at in a place he wouldn't expect to see him, the irritation subsided.

"Jefferson? What are you doing here? I..It's nice to see you but I…" Realizing he was probably not there to socialize, he continued. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's Grace. She's been coughing for days and she's running a high fever and nothing seems to help. I've done everything I can think of but I-"

"Slow down." He waved to the nurse who looked ready to shoo Jefferson away at the slightest indication and reluctantly she nodded and disappeared hurriedly. "Your…girlfriend is ill?"

There was a question mark after "girlfriend" and Jeff knew his past was still close in the mind of Percy Whale.

"No, Grace, my daughter. She's over here, we've been here for hours but no one seems to have the time and I'm worried it's…bad." With a last glance at the door where he could have escaped to the peace of the changing rooms Percy had followed. Finding Grace on the stretcher she had been lying on, sleeping fitfully, the man's eyes sharpened and the color of them seemed to look more grey than blue. He leaned over Grace, checking her pulse, feeling her forehead. Pulling the stethoscope hanging around his neck free he put the buds into his ears and unzipped Grace's heavy winter jacket.

"How long has she been coughing?"

"Over a week. It was okay at first but she's just been getting worse."

"Mhm." Percy listened to the sounds of his daughter's breathing and Jefferson wished he could do the same and know what the sounds meant. Maybe then he would be able to help her.

"Well, I'd need to check her properly and run a few tests but it sounds like pneumonia. We'll get her admitted and taken to the children's ward. I'm not a paediatrician but I'll find you a-"

"No. I want you to take care of her." He'd seen what he wanted to know in gentle hands, a soothing voice and empathy shining from those clever eyes.

"Jefferson, I'm not-"

"Please, Percy. I trust you."

Blinking in surprise the doctor had finally nodded his head in assent.

"Okay."

The morning after, when he'd been in a good mood as Grace's breathing was easier and her color already improving he had been joking with the nurses when he'd found out from them how much red tape Percy had had to fight and favours he'd had to call in to be allowed to take care of a routine case of a child. But he never said a word of that to him or Grace. He just came by in the morning, spoke with Grace, his tone and hands soft as he examined her. Impressed, adding another layer of Percy Whale to the ones he knew, Jeff had been intrigued.

Returning to the present, Jeff put the medicine bottle down. Percy had always been different, even as a boy. Jeff liked things that were different. And, he realized as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, he liked Percy quite a bit.

Perhaps he should take Grace to Granny's sometime soon and find out if he was as fun to speak to a second time.

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Sindzero: Thank you, I'm so glad to hear you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

"He doesn't like me," Ruby morosely stated and picked a chocolate out of the box she'd brought. Curled on the couch without her usual shield of make up she looked younger, more vulnerable than normal. Her jean-clad legs were tucked under her and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun to be out of her face. It was as close to shambles as Ruby Lucas would let anyone see her.

"He does like you, Rubes." The upside of their professions were unusual hours and this left them both free in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon. Sun was streaming into Percy's apartment through the floor to ceiling windows and the low rumble of Boston traffic growled under the soft music playing on the stereo.

"I was at his apartment all evening yesterday, he didn't put a move on me once."

"Archie doesn't put moves on someone. He's shy and he doesn't believe someone like you could be into him."

"Someone like me?"

"Young, attractive. I don't think he gets a lot of attention from women." Percy leaned back in his chair and tried to hide a smile at his friend's immediate response.

"Why wouldn't he? He's so cute. And sexy. And sweet. And he…Oh god, listen to me, I'm a goner. It's horrible."

"It's sweet. I think he would be perfect for you. Maybe you just have to give it a bit more time than usual. Old fashioned romance, taking it slow."

Ruby sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I'm just not good with waiting. I want to kiss his brains out and drag him down on the closest flat surface."

Whale laughed and plucked a chocolate for himself from the box.

"I know you do, but Archie is different. I don't think he does casual."

Ruby's eyes grew a bit dreamy.

"I suppose he wouldn't. That doesn't mean I don't want to just…"

"Be careful, Ruby. Archie's not the type to just dust himself off and carry on if he gets hurt."

"I know. I'll be good." She curled her legs tighter under her and sighed. "If he weren't so damn adorable I wouldn't be letting him try my patience like this."

"I bet you it will be worth it."

When Ruby had left Whale put the now empty box of chocolates in the recycling bin and sighed. He couldn't help feeling a little hypocritical as he was pretty much in the same boat as Ruby, sitting around and waiting for a man to make a definitive move. It would have been so much simpler if he knew what Jefferson wanted from him. Since the first phone call there had been two more and each time Percy couldn't help but feel that Jeff was somehow…prodding, gauging something without actually voicing what. The sensation of being weighed and measured did not sit well with him and it was uncharacteristic of the Madden heir to be so…cautious. It made Whale nervous. What on earth was Jeff getting at?

Thinking of the devil, Percy almost didn't pick up when his phone rang and he saw "Jefferson Madden" flash on the display. But part of him couldn't wait to hear the deep voice on the other end so he clicked answer.

"Jefferson."

"Percy!" The two syllables were enough for Whale to realize something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"It's Grace." Percy's heart froze and he stilled, breath stuck in his lungs and his free hand curling into a fist. "She…She fell." The short word was broken, like Jeff had trouble uttering it. "They called from the school and I went to pick her up and now… we're waiting for the ambulance." The familiarity of the statement, the ambulance on its way woke him and he switched the phone to clench it between shoulder and ear while he rifled through the pockets of his jacket to find his keys. Jefferson's voice was tight with fear and soothingly Whale aimed to calm him.

"I'll go down to the hospital, I'll meet you in the ER. It's not far from her school. It'll be over in minutes, Jeff." He thought. He knew which school Grace went to but not where it was.

"I can't just sit here and wait, Percy. She's so pale and…and…" He heard Jeff's breathing quicken and closed the door behind him while still pulling on his jacket.

"Is she conscious?" He heard the other man draw a few steadying breaths.

"Yes, but she's not…I don't know, she's all glassy eyed and doesn't seem…she doesn't seem to know I'm here."

"How is she hurt?"

"She's cradling her arm, it's at a funny angle. I think it's broken." Percy jogged down the stairs and kept his voice at the low, professional pitch he used at work.

"It sounds like it. Does her skin feel cold when you touch it?"

"Yes, it is." Some shuffling informed Percy Jefferson was putting his jacket around his daughter. Swearing mentally, Whale hailed a cab and gave his destination.

"She's in shock, Jeff, it's normal after trauma." Which didn't make it any less dangerous. "Keep her warm and try to talk to her, calm her. Don't leave, wait for the ambulance, they'll have to raise her blood pressure with meds."

"Percy…"

"She'll be fine, Jefferson. Just keep her warm and I'll see you in ten minutes. You _can_ do this. Everything's going to be fine." Hanging up he swallowed a lump in his throat. Without seeing Grace there was no way he could promise she would be all right. A fall, he'd said. That could mean internal injuries. The shock could worsen before the paramedics could get there. Her blood pressure would plummet and her heart would strain to keep her blood oxygenated, which could ultimately…

No. No, there was no reason to picture the worst yet, not even as her doctor. Reaching the hospital he tossed some bills to the driver without counting before he rushed inside.

When the ambulance reached them he'd just had time to clean up, change to scrubs and pull on his white coat. Wheeling Grace inside the paramedics rattled off her age, weight, blood pressure and circumstances that he took in automatically, his attention was on Jefferson. He was walking next to the stretcher, his hand over his daughter's, his face drawn in worry and quite a few shades paler than what was healthy. Forcing his eyes off him Whale leaned over Grace.

Breathing a sigh of relief he heard the paramedics had managed to get her blood pressure up to almost normal and she smiled weakly when she spotted him. A bit woozy from painkillers but not the blank stare of shock, he didn't think. The arm was indeed broken as well, he could tell from just a cursory glance. Ordering some more tests to check for internal injuries, he shook his head when the nurses attempted to herd Jeff off to the waiting room, instead leading them to a private examination room.

"It's all right, he can come too." Sniffing slightly the two nurses shrugged and Jeff sent him a grateful glance. Percy tore his eyes from it and began ticking boxes in Grace's chart instead. After a moment to recover he looked up and laid a hand on Jeff's arm to get his attention.

"I can't see anything immediately threatening, Jefferson. Her blood pressure is within acceptable parameters and she's not in pain. We're going to run some tests to make sure there's no internal damage and then set the bone in her arm. We'll do an X-ray first but it looks like a simple radius fracture." He hung the chart over the edge of the bed and pulled a chair over for Jeff.

"I have to go and get the results for the tests now but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Once he was out of the room he found the closest supply closet, closed and locked the door and sank down with his back to it. Rubbing his hands over his face he noticed absently they were shaking. Cold fear had squeezed him since Jeff had called and he let out a shuddering breath. He couldn't see anything wrong with Grace but he knew that didn't mean she was fine yet. He couldn't tell. He had to wait for the tests, same as Jefferson and it was torture. Pinching the bridge of his nose he drew two calming breaths before standing up again.

When he exited the supply closet he looked no different than usual, businesslike and collected, but his feet were heavy as he steered for the phone to order the tests.

Three hours later Whale felt as if he had been put through a wringer. He had ordered every single test he deemed even remotely useful and neatly ruled out injury after injury. As the shift changed around him he made his way back to the examination room with good news.

Opening the door he found Jefferson sitting, his face hidden by his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees. His coat covered Grace on top of the hospital blankets and he had pulled off the cravat at some point. The waistcoat hung open and the first two buttons in his shirt were undone. Hearing him enter Jeff looked up and stood, worry creasing his brow as he crossed the room.

Knowing he was enduring what had to be ten times worse than what Percy had gone through he wasted no time and smiled widely.  
"She's fine, Jeff. A broken arm, that's all. She'll be as good as new in a few weeks."

Jefferson's shoulders sagged and he blinked.

"Thank god." He pushed two hands through his hair. "Thank god." A shaky smile lit his face. "And thank _you_."

Percy held up his hands in a gesture that looked almost defensive.

"I did nothing. She's a tough little thing."

"You did more than you can ever know. Thank you." Jefferson closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a hard hug. Shocked, Percy could only gape and before he had time to react the other man had patted his shoulder and turned back to get back to Grace. Shaking his head Whale moved backwards out through the room.

o.O.o

Percy slept in the bed at the hospital he used when he was on call. Or tried to sleep in any case. The look on Jeff's face when he entered the hospital, the tone of his voice when he had called in panic, all kept rolling in his head. Over and over like a broken record. Grace's pale cheeks and her small frame in the large hospital bed, her fair hair tangled – all replayed until sleep was impossible.

In the morning he showered in the changing rooms and put on clothes he kept stashed in his office. Heading to the room he'd arranged for Grace in the paediatric ward he found Jefferson and his daughter laughing about something when he entered. A bulky cast already adorned with stickers covered her left arm and bright pen marks. Of course Jeff would head to the gift store and pick up kitten stickers and glitter pens first thing. Smiling, Percy knocked on the doorpost and the two Maddens looked up.

"Morning. Grace, how do you feel?"

The little girl grinned widely.

"Fine. The kids at school are going to think this," she held up the arm in its cast, "is awesome."

"Awesome or not, I prefer it when you're whole, thank you very much." Jefferson drilled a finger into her ribs and she laughed.

"Won't be long. About a month and it should be all fixed. Unless you plan on going rope climbing without a teacher around again?" He raised an eyebrow and Grace looked a bit sheepish when she shook her head.

"Good. That means I get to discharge you after lunch."

"What does that mean?"

"That you get to go home." Grace clapped her hands and winced as pain probably shot up through her broken arm. Lowering it again, she looked up with a look he recognized from her father.

"Would you sign my cast first? No one's written in purple, you can have that one."

He heard in her tone that being allowed to write in purple was an honor not everyone was afforded and assenting he accepted the glittery pen. The cast was already half covered in scrawled names and stickers.

"Here," Grace pointed and obediently he signed his name above Jefferson's looping writing - in a cheery sky blue.

Happily she surveyed the result and then reached for a pink pen. Her tongue stuck out in concentration she used her unharmed hand to draw a rather lopsided heart around their two names and Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably as Jefferson laughed and asked,

"What's that for?" He nodded to the heart and Grace smiled.

"Well, Doctor Whale made me feel better so he's my favorite. But you're my dad so you're always my favorite. So you both get to be in the heart."

Telling himself that it was ridiculous for a man his age to get worked up over a heart drawn around his name and his long time crush's he stepped back. Without realizing he put the purple glitter pen into the chest pocket of his white coat.

"Right, you seem to be doing well so I'll write a prescription for some painkillers that you can pick up at the pharmacy in the lobby."

"Do they come in strawberry?" Grace asked and he chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, but they're blue and even better, they give you superpowers."

"No?"

Grace's eyes widened.

"Yep. Different ones each time, too."

"Cool!"

"Now, I believe I spotted some visitors for you in the hallway, how about they come in and say hi?"

Opening the door he waved in the majority of Grace's class. Their teacher – who in a fantastic coincidence happened to be the woman he had described as Snow White to Grace at the Diner – ushered them all in. A boy with brown hair was first and he guessed this was Grace's best friend Henry. With a nod to Jeff and Ms. Blanchard he left them to it.

In the hall one of the dragon eyed nurses hailed him.

"Doctor, you know very well the visitor limit per patient is three." The type always made him wonder why one earth they worked on the children's ward. Aiming a disarming smile at her he replied,

"They're small, Nurse Conners. They'll fit, I'm sure. Besides, I allowed it, if anyone complains, just send them on to me."

With that he headed down the corridor.

o.O.o

Three hours later he was finishing filing Grace's discharge papers when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Jeff entered, his cravat and waistcoat still discarded somewhere. Percy cursed inwardly. He looked much too appealing for what he found comfortable in just shirtsleeves. Closing the door behind him he stepped closer. In the small room it didn't take much to bring him close.

"Jefferson. Is everything all right? Is Grace okay?"

"She's fine. She's charming all the nurses into giving her extra jell-o."

Percy laughed and spun his chair to face Jeff. The night spent in a chair and the worry had left the other man slightly rumpled and something in his chest purred appreciatively. The restraint he always relied on around Jefferson was fraying at the edges after a wakeful night and nagging worry and he knew he had to get out of the other man's presence or succumb to something he wasn't ready to admit very soon. So he turned the chair back around again. Forcing his fingers to move he picked up his typing once more.

"I'm just finishing off Grace's discharge papers so you can go ahead and take her home now."

"I will." He heard expensive shoes tread over institution linoleum and then felt Jefferson's hand, heavy and warm, on his shoulder. "But first I wanted to thank you. Properly."

Whale tensed. He could feel the heat of Jefferson's body through his clothes and it was making him more than normally aware of how close he was standing, how far he'd bent down, almost whispering in his ear. Thinking Jefferson would move if he turned, Whale spun around in his desk chair again. But Jeff just stayed bent over, a hand on his shoulder, his face now close to his.

"You're always there for me. For us. It means a lot to know I can count on that and that Grace can. I want you to know I'm really grateful."

Attempting to swallow with his throat closed up Whale tried to find his words. Any words.

"Not at all. It's my job."

"No, it's more. It's so much more and it means…it means a lot. Really, Percy, thank you."

Whale's heart felt like a spinning top a child had just set off as Jefferson used his given name, his breath ghosting over his cheek. He could see flecks of blue in the grey of Jeff's eyes, like the sky behind summer rainclouds. Then in a sudden move Jeff pressed his lips to Percy's. The kiss was quick and hard and when Jeff pulled back he had something thoughtful in his eyes. Then he tilted his head and kissed him again, slower this time, his lips experimentally moving against his. Almost automatically Percy, stunned and wondering, responded. Then, before he could move Jefferson had straightened, smiled his slanted smile and walked out. Sitting dumbfounded in his chair Whale couldn't move for several minutes.

A/N: Thanks to all who read, favorited and my wee lil reviewer!

setterslsett: Thank you - I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! /S.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A bit of steam in this one earning the rating, so heads up.

The kiss had been an impulse he'd acted on but now as he sat down on his bed and unbuttoned his waistcoat, Jefferson thought it had been rather lucky he had. He had meant it as thank you gesture, a peck. But the second his lips had touched Percy's the _thing_ had happened. An unexpected, interesting and exciting thing. Like a spark of electricity it had whirled through the air and intrigued, Jeff had pressed his lips against Percy's again, harder this time, moving experimentally. The blond man had relaxed and sighed, the quick breath over his lips making Jefferson's blood warm and his heart thunder against his ribcage. A wave of desire flooded him and leaning forward he had felt the young doctor pliantly move with him, the old office chair creaking. Pulling back before he got swept up Jeff managed a reassuring smile before he left.

He had to think for a little. It wasn't so much that Percy was a man that concerned him. He had found other men attractive before, though never enough to actually act on it but it didn't disturb him. In Jefferson's mind people were never put into boxes in any case because he knew how much he'd hate it himself to be pigeon holed. What he was more worried about was that Percy was the closest thing to a friend he had at the moment. They weren't terribly close or staying in touch constantly but he was one of the people Jeff had known the longest that he still found himself actually wanting to talk to. Most people appeared in his life and he would find them immensely interesting for a month or two before they faded into the background.

Percy was different.

He was always there, maybe in the background for a while but then reappearing at the forefront, fitting in as well there as if he had never left. Jeff flopped back on the silk sheets. Truth to be told, the only reason he hadn't continued the kiss was that he cared for Percy. Care and desire hand in hand would come terrifyingly close to…something uncomfortable. Something precious and sparkling and easily broken. Like a snow globe. Turning over Jeff looked at the vitamin bottle on his nightstand again and the way it was turned none of the letters but "Percy" could be seen. Maybe they could take it slowly though. Meet more often, see how it went. Maybe one day he'd be able to kiss him again. It surprised him he was looking forward to both prospects equally.

Shaking the thoughts away for now he went towards the kitchen to prepare a snack and the next dose of painkillers for Grace. Yesterday had been one of the worst days in his life but he knew that without Percy there it would have been a lot worse. Jefferson didn't know how many regulations the young doctor had broken, how many extra hours he had put in, how much of his influence he'd had to exercise to accomplish it all. But he was extremely grateful. Especially when his little girl was sitting in bed, reading to her stuffed toys and complaining that her cast was itchy. Stopping on the way he peeked in to the room. It was currently pink, with lime green trim (her choice). In the large bed she sat, her back propped against at least five pillows as she read "Little Red Riding Hood" to a captivated audience of toys. Her cheeks were rosy from sitting under the covers and her eyes a little sleepy. But she looked healthy. Healthy and young and _alive_.Without thinking he pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed one of the four numbers he kept on speed dial. Percy picked up on the fourth signal, his voice wary.

"Percy. How about dinner on Saturday?"

"I…What?"

"Dinner? You, me, food. What do you say?"

"Where?"

Jefferson smiled to himself. Percy Whale, the ever cautious.

"Does it matter?"

"I…Well, no."

"Great, I'll text you when I know. See you."

o.O.o

Ruby sat cross-legged on his bed, her long hair let down today and wearing a torn T-Shirt with the AC/DC logo on. Her phone, which was rarely out of her sight since Archie Hopper had learnt how to text, lay beside her as she passed judgment on each piece of Whale's wardrobe. Normally he dressed himself like a an adult but since nothing was sure about this evening, not even whether it was a date or not he had called Ruby for moral support in the guise of clothing advice.

"Not that one, it makes you look like a priest."

Whale wrinkled his nose at the black button down shirt.

"Why haven't you told me that before?"

"It cheers me up to see you looking like you should be taking confession from Maria in Sound of Music. But today's important, I won't let you wear that."

"He's already seen me in this shirt, Ruby."

She giggled and her green eyes twinkled.

"Well, now I guess you know he likes you for you and not your sexy wardrobe."

With a sigh and a shake of his head he pulled out another pale pastel shirt and Ruby grimaced.

"Too nineties magician. Get rid of it."

"Gee, thanks. At this rate I'll have to go naked."

"Good idea."

"Ha. Ha. I don't even know if he _likes_ me."

"He kissed you, he asked you to dinner, what more does the poor man have to do?" Ruby flopped on to her stomach and gave her phone display a quick check before tossing it away in disgust.

"I don't know. Let me know if he's…if he's…If he's into men."

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's bi, maybe he's undecided. It doesn't matter, he likes _you_ so just go to dinner with him and enjoy yourself and stop wondering what category you can neatly slot him into."

"I wish it were that easy."

"It would be if you just let yourself believe he could like you."

"You're one to talk, Ms. Why-does-he-never-call!"

"No. No evasions, no talk about me on your date night. I'll talk your ear off about it again tomorrow but tonight is yours. Now, try the pale blue one with the grey jacket. And get rid of that one next to it. Too Rastafarian bouncer."

"Ruby!"

o.O.o

Jefferson was a man of impulse. He had wanted to see Percy again, see if he was still fun and if there were still sides to him he hadn't seen or couldn't guess. See if that attraction he'd just discovered for him still danced in the air between them. So the call to ask to have dinner had been easy. Bringing him to his favourite restaurant seemed a logical choice, just like getting a babysitter for Grace so she could remain at home did. Wearing his best jacket and humming in anticipation as he tied a rather modern-looking ascot also seemed natural. But it wasn't until he spotted Percy enter and he stood to greet him he realized it was a date.

For a moment time froze as he considered the possibility. Percy Whale was a funny, intelligent and caring man and he had shown more interest in Grace than four of his last female dates put together. He had a strong, attractive face and his eyes were a very appealing shade of blue. Tilting his head Jeff probed himself a little further. It was certainly not the first time he had found another man attractive. But Percy was somehow…different. He was less of man in Jeff's eyes and more of a…well, he wasn't sure there was a word for it but when he looked at him he didn't just think of him in terms of being a man. Perhaps it was because they were friends. More startled by this revelation than the one that they were on a date he shook his head in disbelief. He had a friend.

This lead to the more annoying thought of whether having a date with a friend was really a good idea. He had precious few friends, and risking one of them for the sake of attraction seemed ill advised. Unfortunately Jeff loved doing things that were ill advised.

He saw Percy spot him and something shifted in the air as their eyes met. Enjoying it to its fullest Jefferson tilted his head slightly, refusing to look away. Percy broke eye contact first, a hint of a blush burning high on his cheekbones and Jefferson felt something both protective and much darker, steeped in desire, move inside him at the sight. Following the waiter the other man reached the table and sitting down he murmured his thanks.

"Hi." Jefferson was rarely tongue-tied but he had a hard time thinking of something better than "hi".

"Hello. How are you?" Those manners were ingrained deep in Percy Whale. The few ones Jeff's parents had managed to imprint had been worn down by time but it made him both nostalgic and a little impressed to see them in someone else.

"Very well. And you?" Grinning now, his neutral response had Percy looking up in surprise and once he caught the look on his face he smiled as well, visibly relaxing.

"I'm fine. How's Grace doing?"

"Fantastic. She's already complaining about the cast and how it's in the way when she wants to climb trees."

"Climb trees?"

"I wish she'd take a break from any sort of climbing to be perfectly honest. But I'm still glad it didn't scare her even half as much as it did me."

"Same."

"You were scared?"

"Of course I was."

"You seemed so…together."

"That's what you needed."

"You…are just the sweetest person." Taking his hand on top of the table he pressed a kiss to it and Percy looked around in panic. No one seemed to have noticed but he pulled his hand back.

"Jefferson!"

"What?" He widened his eyes innocently.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…Because you're…You're not like me."

"Not like you?"

"You're not gay, Jefferson." His voice was tired and quiet and Jeff leaned forward.

"Meaning you are. I thought you might be. I'm really pleased to hear that."

"You are?"

"I am. See, I don't know what it is about you. I've never been _really_ interested in men before."

"Before?" Percy's voice was weak. "Really interested?"

"I find beauty in all, no matter the gender. I'm not going to say I haven't been attracted to a man before. I have. But never enough to act on it. You're different. Special somehow." He tilted his head and he could see Percy swallow heavily.

"How about you, do you feel attracted to me?"

"Ah…" Patience was not Jefferson's strong suit but he waited, not wanting to hurry the other man. Averting his eyes, he finally responded, "Yes."

"Excellent." He was sure his smile was rather wolfish. "Now, I can really recommend the Spaghetti a la Puttanesca here."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise and Jeff laughed. What was the point in being predictable anyway?

o.O.o

Nervous both from being around Jeff more in one week than all the times they'd met in the last ten years put together and from his easy admittance that he was attracted to _him_ , Percy Whale, made him lose track of how much wine he had had. Somehow his glass was always full and as nerves fell away he laughed and talked with Jefferson for hours. It wasn't until he got to his feet when they were leaving that he realized he was quite impaired.

Feeling like he was floating out through the door he smiled when he found Jeff's town car waiting for them outside. He had long since stopped paying to have a car and driver follow him about. Sliding inside he relaxed into the comfortable seat, his eyelids heavy and muscles loose. The second the door closed behind Jeff he leaned in and covered Percy's lips with his. Whatever the doctor's normal reaction would be the wine had softened and so he brought his hands to Jefferson's shoulders, no hesitation in his movements. Gently exploring his mouth, slowly deepening the kiss Percy allowed Jeff to set the pace. The other man slid closer, pulling him against him, running his hands up Whale's back.

Letting his own hands travel, one burying in Jeff's hair he heard the other man hum in approval, deep and close in pitch to the rumble of the engine. The noise shot straight to Percy's stomach and quivered there like an arrow lying ready on a bowstring. Ready to be set free and fly any moment. In response his hands tightened and a groan escaped him. This seemed to change the balance and the scales tipped into frantic. Scrabbling to get even closer hands grew hurried, the kiss deepening. Finding Jefferson's warm skin under the many layers he wore Percy felt heat bloom at the contact, flames dancing under his skin to surge in his blood. Jeff moaned in response and hungrily he swallowed the noise, his moves rougher than he'd intended.

The car came to a soft halt and the driver spoke from the front seat behind his partition, informing them they had arrived. Disoriented Percy looked up to realize they were on his street, outside his door. Then he found that Jefferson Madden was pretty much under him, almost lying on the wide back seat. His waistcoat hung open and his shirt was pushed up to reveal the flat planes of his stomach, the top of the tantalizing "V" his hipbones created visible above his pants. Percy had one knee between his legs and the other planted on the floor, his hands still tangled in Jeff's shirt. Swallowing heavily, Percy forced his voice through a roughened throat,

"Do you want to come up?" Jefferson smiled, his hair falling madly around his face and his lips a little swollen from their assault.

"I do." The world spun around Percy. "But I shouldn't." Gently he disentangled himself and straightened his shirt. It was with a sense of loss that Whale let him go.

"Of course." He nodded, leaned back. Jefferson stopped tidying himself up at the tone.

"Percy, I really, _really_ , want to. But my life is not just mine, it's Grace's too and she knows you. Likes you. I don't want to hurry into this and find that I've lost you for both me and her."

Whale relaxed. That didn't sound like straight man's remorse, it sounded like what Jeff was, a concerned father who always put his daughter first.

"Of course," he repeated, this time his tone warm. "When you're ready?"

"Believe me, eight years ago I would be racing you to your bed right now."

"Eight years ago you were married. But I get what you mean. Then…do you want to meet next week?"

"I was thinking more like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you have plans?"

"Well, no."

"Then spend the day with me and Grace…Percy?" When he said his name in that tone Whale felt like he'd promise anything at all.

"All right."

o.O.o

Though he'd drunk mostly water all night Jefferson stumbled into his bed like a drunk. Happy, surprised and a little worried he was now aware of the exact reach of his attraction for Percy Whale. It had dawned on him during the heated kiss in his car that it had always been there, that attraction. It had just taken him a while to find it. It had been buried under a lot of other feelings he had for Percy. He remembered him as a teenager - and that in itself was saying something as most people faded out of his life like colour out of jeans – tall and lean and with an intriguing cloud of unattainability around him. He also remembered thinking more about him than any other boy of his acquaintance. Always wondering if he was as serious as he seemed, what it would take to break down that polite wall he surrounded himself with. Then when he was older why someone so caring always looked so coldly at those around him. Why he so often came alone to events though women's gazes would trail after him.

Anyone with the power to keep Jefferson Madden's attention for closing in on half his life had to be special somehow. And now he had finally realized how special. He was great company, funny and intelligent. He was caring and considerate and he genuinely cared for Grace. When they kissed Jeff could feel pieces of himself slipping into place in a relief that was tangible. When Percy's hands touched him he felt desire tightening in his abdomen like a silken vice.

It had been years, if ever, since he had wanted someone with such an intensity. He was used to his impulses, had craved someone's touch before. But this was different. This not only set his pulses hammering and clouded his mind like red mist. It _meant_ something. He had never before wanted someone he so genuinely liked before. It made him feel as if he was already balancing on the edge of something new and unknown. Luckily for Jefferson the new and the unknown held little fear. It made him want to plunge headfirst into it.


End file.
